


Sarek, Not Again [Comic]

by Marlinsart (Marlinspirkhall)



Series: Star Trek Fanarts 2020 [12]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Adoption, Bad Parent Sarek (Star Trek), Comic, Fanart, Gen, closet, pride flag, sarek at the mall who will he adopt?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25616605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlinspirkhall/pseuds/Marlinsart
Summary: Spock’s internal monologue may be “I Am In Control Of My Emotions,” but Sarek’s is “I Will Not Adopt Another Child.”
Series: Star Trek Fanarts 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632751
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23
Collections: Star Trek - Digital Art Collection





	Sarek, Not Again [Comic]

[Tumblr post](https://marlinsart.tumblr.com/post/623649599061737472/sarek-not-again)

Based on[ this tumblr post](https://marlinspirkhall.tumblr.com/post/623355049918267392/marlinspirkhall-notanightlight-thenorsiest)

Full:


End file.
